disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pirate Crew (The Pirate Fairy)
The pirate crew are a group of minor villains from the Disney Fairies film, The Pirate Fairy. There are five members, excluding James and Zarina, in total. Crew members Oppenheimer He is a short and skinny pirate with an eye patch. He works as a cook for the crew. While cooking, he talks to the portrait of mother, who looks a lot like him, in the ticking of his mother's clock. His "weapons" are his cooking utensils. During The Frigate that Flies, he said that he and the crew will take the mummies from Egypt. He was the pirate assigned to keep an eye on Tinker Bell and her friends and got defeated by Rosetta's baby crocodile, later to be know as Tick-Tock. During the final battle with the fairies, he lost his mother's clock when the baby crocodile shallow it and then got bitten on the leg, falling overboard. He was last seen being abandoned by his captain along with his shipmates. What happened to him since then is currently unknown. He was voiced by Jim Cummings along with Port. Bonito He is a muscular Spanish pirate. His weapon is a giant sword. During The Frigate that Flies, he said that he'll steal Paris' treasures including the Mona Lisa. He reveals that he loves the life of the pirate but added that "he hate rats" upon seeing some rats pass by. He was the first pirate to fall overboard during the final battle with the fairies. He, along with his shipmates, was last seen abandoned by his captain. What happened to him since then is currently unknown. He was voiced by Carlos Ponce. Port He is the red-haired, obese pirate with a peg leg. His weapon is a sword. During The Frigate that Flies, he said that he and the crew will take the crown and its jewels from London. He fall overboard along with his shipmates and was last seen abandoned by James the captain. What happened to him since then is currently unknown. He was voiced by Jim Cummings along with Oppenheimer. Starboard He is the tall, skinny pirate. His weapon is an ax with a long handle although he occasionally carries a sword. During The Frigate that Flies, he said that he'll "rob the Sistine Capel's" ceiling in Rome. He fell overboard along with his shipmates and was last seen abandoned by James. What happened to him after that is currently unknown. He was voiced by Mick Wingert. Yang He is a tough Chinese pirate who serves as the Captian's second-in-command and the ship's driver when the captain is busy. His weapons are two swords. He is the only pirate to question why they take orders from "some fairy" before Zarina proved her point. He, with the rest of the crew, fell overboard and was last seen abandoned by their captain, James. What happened to him after that is currently unknown. He was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Gallery Category:Pirates Category:Men Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Henchmen Category:Singing Villains Category:Tinkerbell Villains Category:Males Category:Adults